


Apple Kisses

by NorikoNya



Series: Vil Ships [4]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Job, Body Worship, Dubious Consent, Implied Sexual Abuse, It didn't happen it's only a rumor, Jealousy, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Yandere, smut in chapter 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27032116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorikoNya/pseuds/NorikoNya
Summary: “I am so happy to have you with me like this, Vil-Senpai.”
Relationships: Neige LeBlanche/Vil Schoenheit
Series: Vil Ships [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147661
Comments: 27
Kudos: 165





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am pretty sure that Neige is not going to be two-faced, but I couldn't help it. Here have some Neige simping over Vil big time, have fun.

Vil stared into the mirror, a blank look was on his face as he let the man with ebony black locks caress his own golden tresses. A pair of soft lips ghosted over the nape of his neck, which caused him to shiver slightly. He could hear a soft chuckle from behind him before he felt the sting of a bite. 

The man who played with him, almost as if he was a doll, was Neige LeBlanche, the man who was known for his gentle beauty that almost toppled kingdoms and his kindness. 

It made him want to laugh, but he wasn’t able to. If it was because of his unique magic he used on him or the pure ridiculousness of the situation, he didn’t know.

“I am so happy to have you with me like this, _Vil-Senpai_.”

Neige almost purred as he wrapped his arms around the older man’s shoulder, placing his chin on the shoulder of the person who sat on the expensive looking chair. Chocolate brown eyes were gleaming, they were oh so different from the now dull violet looking eyes. Still, to the Royal Swords Academy student, they looked like the most beautiful pair of purple diamonds. A rarity that only few people in the world could actually afford. 

Fingers were exploring each and every inch he could reach as he indulged himself in the luxury of being able to be this close to his idol, the man he had always looked up to for such a long time now. 

Oh, he could clearly remember the hushed whispers of some students when he was in middle-school. Words were spread about a person with the name of Vil Schoenheit and how he took over the world of fashion and celebrities by storm with his beautiful and alluring appeal while working so hard, even when he didn’t need to. 

A man who also had all kinds of rumors cling to him. 

How he offered favours to get to the place where he was now. Back then, he didn’t care too much about the gossip, because the world of social media never had been something that he did belong in. With time, he got to see him more and more though. On television, on flyers and even on big screens that showed advertisements. 

Each and every time he saw him, his heart started to beat a bit faster and he was able to feel how his cheeks warmed up, his face ending up flushed. At first he thought it was simple admiration of how beautiful a person could be, but with time, he noticed that he never elt like this with anyone else, no matter how beautiful they were as well. 

No, only the blonde man was able to make his blood boil with passion like this. It almost felt like the call of a siren, each time he saw him, he couldn’t help but get drawn to him more and more.    
At one point, he couldn’t stop himself anymore from trying to get closer to him. 

He wanted to be able to work with him, to talk to him, to be closer to him than anyone else was. Neige wanted to be on his mind, to be his everything, just as Vil was everything to him. 

That was the reason why he threw himself into the world of glitz and glamour without hesitation. If it meant that his wish would come true like that, he would even give up his position as a prince. 

The stares he got at first were almost unbearable. He knew that people tended to think that he was good looking, but most of the people he interacted with were polite enough to pretend that they did not stare. Now, it was different. As a person who got more and more famous, it was only common to be looked at, to have the attention of other people. 

It was uncomfortable to him, but he persisted. Thinking about how this was only a small sacrifice if it meant that he got the chance to glance at Vil without the screen separating them helped him go through this. 

When the time arrived in which he finally stood directly in front of the fair beauty, he had to try his hardest to prevent himself from shaking and squeaking like the excited fan he was. Instead of giving in to the urge to react how he usually would, he simply reached his hand out to him with a smile as a greeting. 

A gasp almost escaped his lips the moment he felt the soft and warm sensation of the taller man’s hand on his. Vil’s smile was refined and refined, and it only made him want to faint on the spot. 

It was almost as if a queen stood in front of him, regal and prim. Oh how he wished Vil would agree to become his, to become the one who would rule and stay just right by his side. 

How he would love to shower the other model with love and all the luxuries the world had to offer.

None of Neige’s inner thoughts were betrayed as he simply kept his innocent smile on his lips. 

Since then, they met each other more and more often because of collaborations. The black haired noticed how his own fame started to rise more and more with each job he took, just so he would be able to get closer to Vil.

And then he was suddenly the one who was known as the fairest of them all. Something that he did not anticipate. 

In the beginning, it was awful. The eyes that looked at him with a calm neutrality at first turned more and more hostile.

He wanted to beg him, asking him to forgive him… when a certain thought came across his mind. 

Didn’t it mean… that Vil would be focused solely on him? Neige’s mood improved immediately and he started to work even harder to keep his new found status. 

Like this, he got more and more chances to work with him. He couldn’t be happier, it almost felt like a dream come true. Until it didn’t. 

The routine of feeling the hate filled gaze locked on him when he wasn’t looking at Vil was something he was used to by now. If he had to be honest, he almost anticipated it. That was why it was so strange to him when he did not feel the burning look on him. 

Why?

Why? Why? Why?

Who was the blonde man who stood next to him so carelessly? Why was Vil not bothered by him in the least and paid more attention to him than to Neige?   
What did he have that the black haired man didn’t? 

For the first time in his life, he felt angry towards someone. Wrath started to consume him, but he hid it behind the sweet smile he was known for. 

“Ah, isn’t it Roi de Pomme?”

The man with the hat looked at him and bowed before he introduced himself. Not that he really cared about who he was.    
  
“My name is Rook Hunt, I hope you are going to have a successful shooting, oui?” 

Neige noticed how Vil rolled his eyes. To most, it was a gesture of annoyance, but to him, it was something different. It told him how close they were to each other that the beauty would do something like this.    
He could feel the burning feeling of jealousy in his chest, it almost robbed him of his breath, but he kept himself in check. No, it would not do him any good if people were to find out that ugly side of him. 

Ah, it was time to speed up his plans. The prince wanted to take his time and coerce him into being his slowly with time, show him what he could offer him, but there was no time for that. 

He had to act now, before someone who was not worthy of Vil would snatch him away from him. 

~ 🍎 ~

Vils eyes were focused on Neige for a moment before he looked away again. Right now, the black haired menace was not his priority. 

There was a reason why he took Rook, his Vice, with him. Lately, there have been strange occurrences. Things that belonged to the third year student of Night Raven College started to disappear. At first, it was nothing special. Sometimes it was something as simple as a can he left standing, sometimes it was some food that he didn’t want to eat anymore.

Nothing special.

Then, other things started to go missing. Lipsticks that he used, handkerchiefs that he put down for later, even some pieces of clothes vanished without him knowing who the culprit behind these actions was. 

He hoped that Rook would be able to find out who was responsible for these actions. 

Maybe that was why he could care less about Neige this time. Finding the person who stole his things had a higher priority this time. 

A hand grabbed his all of a sudden, pulling him out of the world of his own thoughts.    
  
“We should go, Vil-Senpai. The shooting is going to start soon.”

And with that, he was dragged along by the man who was shorter than him. 

They let the make-up artists apply some make-up on their faces before they were shooed to the canvas that were prepared for them. It was time to get to work.

All the while, Rook watched his surroundings with a smile. To anyone else, it seemed as if he was solely focused on the two celebrities, but that was not the case. As a hunter, he noticed everything that happened around him. There was nothing strange happening though. Not a single person was out of place, each of them doing their own work and fulfilling their purpose. 

How strange. He knew that his queen was vigilant, but not to the point of being paranoid, so he trusted the other’s judgement. 

Was the person who made his dorm leader worry like that suspicious of him? What a pity. He would have loved to hunt that person down for the beautiful man he served.

~ 🍎 ~

It was time for a break. Neige was on edge when he saw how the man from before approached them, but an honest smile appeared on his lips when he heard that he had to go because of some kind of business. 

  
Good. 

He waited for Rook to leave them alone completely before he turned to Vil again, who was touching up on his make-up himself. Neige felt the urge to tell him that the blonde haired man didn’t need to do that to make people fall for him, but he swallowed the words. 

“Vil-Senpai?”

The other man popped his lips after he reapplied the purple lipstick he wore before turning to him, one elegant and thin eyebrow was raised. 

“What?”

That single word was cutting, sharp, but he did not care. No, he would not let anyone else stop him from what he was doing. 

With his goal set, he approached him. Vil didn’t even have the time to react when Neige grabbed his arm and pulled him down, pressing his pink coloured lips against the poisonous looking ones. His lips tasted bitter but were soft. The prince wished to simply get lost in the sensation, but he didn’t have the luxury. 

“ _True Love’s Kiss._ ”

Purple eyes started to get glassy and lost their focus the moment Neiges lips touched him like that.

True Love’s Kiss. It was a skill that was inherited in each generation of his family. If they kiss a person while using their magic, the person would fall under a charming spell that made them obey the caster. 

The prince never intended on using his Unique Magic on Vil like that, but he saw no way to get around it. Too many threats were around his beautiful queen, and he did not want to risk losing him. 

A hand wandered to the entranced man’s cheek and caressed it. If he were in his usual state of mind, his hand would have been slapped away already. Now, that he got a taste of his kiss, he was calm, docile. 

Excitement made a shiver run down his smile, and he couldn’t help but laugh to himself slightly. It sounded so innocent and sweet. 

Neige would tell the people that the shooting had to be stopped, for Vil was not in condition to continue. Of course, as a good colleague, he would take care of him. 

No one questioned him because of how they all believed that he was simply a sweet boy who dearly cared for his older co-worker. 

Which wasn’t too far from the truth. 

With no one stopping him now, he took Vil home with him, his hand tightly grasping the others’.

A soft melody was hummed by him. 

Finally. 

It was time for the future he always looked forward to. Of course he had to take care of the details later, like pulling Vil away from the eyes of the public and paying the headmaster of Night Raven College to throw the blonde student out of the school but the effort was worth it, for he now had his own princess, who was going to be his queen in the future. 

It was his own _Happily Ever After._


	2. Apple Kisses NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ehm... surprise?

Scarlet lips were trailing down an invisible path along the fair skin of the blonde man’s neck as his hands traced each and every patch of skin he could reach. 

Nimble fingers were gliding under indigo robes, undressing the older man who was so obedient and calm under his touch. 

The cheeks of the man with ebony locks were as red as the apples he loved so much as he stared down at Vil Schoenheit, the person he has admired for so many years now. 

His heart was beating as fast as the fluttering wings of a humming-bird. It was the first time he was able to see his future queen like this. 

Blonde hair was loose, surrounding him almost like a golden halo. Soft looking skin almost seemed to glow under the dim light of the moon that entered through the window. Purple lips were slightly parted, inviting him to kiss them raw until the colour stuck to his own pair. 

The violet eyes that usually stared at him with hate were hazy and lacked emotions, but he was sure that this would pass with time. True love always won out after all. 

“I love you Vil.”

Neige’s voice was full of love as he kissed his neck while he got rid of the other pieces of clothes. Piece by piece, more of his body was revealed. Each and every move was slow, careful, tender. 

It was a process of worship, for Vil was like a god to him, the one who he looked up to the most. 

As a believer, he couldn’t allow himself to show any kind of disrespect. His touches were an offering, every kiss was a desperate display of his love, even if he didn’t realize it.

He could feel a shiver running through the taller man’s spine, which filled him with delight. That meant that his efforts were not in vain. Touches became more bold as he put a bit more pressure on the flesh, wanting to feel his warmth more and more. After a while, he started to undress himself. He was way less careful with his clothes though, not minding that his own were ripping in the process. 

When he was done, he pressed his own chest against the other’s feeling the slow and relaxed heartbeat. 

The prince’s lips opened slightly before he put the pink bud inside his, sucking on it gently while rubbing the other one between his thumb and pointer. A soft moan escaped the queens lips, and he could feel how Vil’s heart started to beat just a tiny bit faster. 

It only made him more eager to please the person who stole his heart without even knowing. 

By the time he let go of the nipple that was inside of his mouth, they were as red as cherries and shining because of the spit that was still connected to his lips. 

And then he started to repeat the action, this time on the other one. Hands were slightly twitching, and fingers were intertwining with purple silken sheets as his free hand wandered down further, stroking his hips in a gentle motion. He could feel his own arousal course through his body, but he ignored his own needs in order to serve his queen better. 

This was about showering Vil with love and showing him his dedication after all. 

Once the other nipple looked exactly like the other one, he started to leave kisses on his skin downwards. His blood was boiling with desire, but he was able to hold himself back, his self-control honed after all these years of keeping the love to himself. Now that Vil was by his side, he had the rest of their lives to give him his love. 

His lips were slowly wrapped around the tip of the fair and pale shaft once he reached it, eagerly sucking on it. That ripped a moan out of the other man’s chest, fueling his own pleasure even more. 

Neige couldn’t stop himself from grinding his hips against Vil this time, trying to not just take him right there and right now. No, the blonde only deserved the best treatment. 

He took a deep breath before he earnestly started to take more and more of the cock inside, licking and sucking while hoping that it would please the model.

The taste was salty and slightly bitter but not bad, the warm pulsing and twitch inside of his mouth filled him delight. 

Because of all of his teasing from before, it didn’t take long for the dorm head of Pomefiore to cum inside his mouth. 

Neige swallowed it all, for he didn’t want to waste a single drop of the warm and sticky essence that has been so graciously given to him. This time, it was him who shivered. It was so much better than he imagined in his dreams. 

In his fantasies, the smell of perfume would fill the room while the warmth was so much more fleeting, only lasting for a few seconds. 

In reality, Vil had the scent of Lilies of the Valley clinging to him, so tempting but so poisonous at the same time. 

He could only describe it as addicting. 

The prince licked over his lips before he grabbed the vial with the lube he created himself. It’s smell was sweet, and the sensation was warm when it touched his fingers. A generous amount was poured, for he didn’t want to hurt his love. When he finally believed that it was enough, he let one finger slide in slowly, looking at Vil’s face for any signs of pain or the slightest bit of discomfort. 

Vil tensed up a bit, but his body was quick to relax again. If it was because of _True Love’s Kiss_ or his own pleasure was unclear, but Neige didn’t care about small matters like these. What mattered more was preparing his queen. That was why he started to move his finger slowly, searching for the sweet spot that would make the blonde feel even more pleasure. When a moan that was louder than the ones before escaped him, he knew that he found it. Even though Vil came just a few minutes ago, his member started to twitch with interest again. 

Still, it didn’t stop the ebony haired man from taking his sweet time preparing him. 

Only when the body underneath him was completely lax and the whole that was snug around his finger was slightly loosened, he let another one join. This time, Vil didn’t flinch but started to move against the fingers. Neige continued like that until he was able to spread three fingers inside of him. The rim was slightly red, and twitching, almost as if he was eager, wanting. 

And who was he to deny the desires of his queen?

Neige poured a generous amount of the lube on his cock, shuddering at the sensation. 

After that, he started to press his shaft inside, moaning when he was completely sheathed inside of him. His hands were resting on the slim waist, keeping him in place like that. 

Lips that were smeared with purple lipstick were bitten as he tried to keep his composure. It was a treat. Vil was someone he treasured, not someone who he simply wanted to use as his toy, so he was gentle. 

“ _Love me_ , Vil. Please love me as much as I love you.”

Desperation was in his voice as he slowly started to trust, his eyes locked on the face that was covered in sweat. Even though Vil looked disheveled, he was more beautiful than the Queen from the olden days. More beautiful than his own grandmother. 

His eyes widened with surprise when he felt well toned arms wrap around his neck, clinging to him. 

What was happening?

“ _I love you, Neige._ ”   
  
The voice that filled the room was airy, soft. Purple eyes were looking with love, and a smile was on these gorgeous lips. 

His blood was boiling before seemed to almost burn him now, and his hold on the other’s hips tightened. A delirious laugh escaped the prince’s lips before he dived in for a passionate kiss before he almost pulled out completely, just to slam his shaft inside roughly. 

_Vil_ said he loved him. The man first and only man he loved for such a long time said he _loved_ him. _The person he almost worshipped like a god said that he loved him_. 

With these simple words, all of his self-control has been ripped from him, and he gave in to his desire that almost consumed him completely. 

Promises of love were spoken by the prince, again and again while he ravished the blonde, leaving marks everywhere he could reach with his lips and hands.    
The blonde man’s response was his moans, that was sweeter than any music that Neige has ever heard in his life. 

Tears of pleasure ran down the soft cheeks, and drool escaped the corners of the models mouth. 

Neige kissed the tears away, indulging himself completely as he tried to make his love cum once again. 

When he finally felt him tighten around his cock and felt the warm cum that belonged to Vil against his chest, he reached his own orgasm as well. 

A sweet smile was on his lips as he caressed Vil’s cheek, feeling the more experienced model lean against his hand and rubbing himself against his palm. 

He knew it. 

_True Love would always win in the end_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it true love? Or is it True Love's Kiss?


End file.
